Après le travail !
by Facelove
Summary: Ils entrent chacun chez soit, tard le soir, comme la plupart des jours, pour se retrouver seuls, une fois de plus. Oui, ils se sentent seuls, mais le sont-ils vraiment ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi muchachos !**

Hier m'est venue une idée, alors la voilà posée sur papier, enfin écran, aujourd'hui.

C'est court, sans vraiment avec intérêt, juste pour se détendre en fait, sans but lucratif cela va de soit.

Chaque chapitre sera sur un membre de l'équipe qu'on adule tous. J'en ai deux d'avances, donc le postage sera rapide mais j'attend votre avis avec ce premier essai pour voir si je vous poste la suite.

Et puis voilà en fait, alors à vous les lecteurs.

* * *

Il entra dans son appartement tard le soir, comme la plupart des jours, pour se retrouver seul, une fois de plus.

Il verrouilla la porte et s'étira ses muscles endoloris d'une journée pourtant ordinaire pour un agent du NCIS.

Il se dirigea ensuite dans la cuisine et ouvrit le mini réfrigérateur pour y prendre un quelconque plat surgelé qu'il plaça ensuite dans le four micro-onde, sans même y penser, une sorte de quotidien dans sa vie de solitaire.

Il se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain pour y prendre une rapide douche et enfila un jogging gris au même moment où la sonnerie du four micro-onde retentit dans son appartement silencieux.

Il récupéra le plat avec une manique pour le déposer sur un plateau où il y déposa une fourchette, un verre d'eau et une serviette. Il prit le tout et se dirigea dans son salon mais s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte étudiant ses possibilités d'user de sa soirée.

Son regard s'arrêta sur son bureau occupé par sa machine à écrire et soupira en voyant à côté des photos encadrées de sa famille qu'il voyait que rarement, trop rarement.

Décidé qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à écrire, il se déplaça sur sa gauche et s'installa, sur sa chaise confortable, de son autre bureau. Il déposa son plateau à côté de son clavier et alluma son ordinateur.

Attendant que ce dernier prenne vie, il regarda les photos épinglées directement sur le mur juste au-dessus et un fin sourire se fit voir sur ses lèvres.

- Une photo de lui accroché au dos de son collègue essayant en vain de reprendre son déjeuner. Une autre de sa coéquipière hébétée se relevant doucement du sol après s'être renversée de sa chaise. Encore une autre de toute l'équipe cette fois-ci un soir de Thanksgiving. Puis une dernière de la plus merveilleuse femme à ses yeux habillée en Marylin Monroe faisant un clin d'œil à l'objectif-

Oui, il se sentait seul, n'avait sans doute pas les meilleurs relations avec sa famille de sang, mais une chose est sûr, c'est que demain il retrouvera sa seule et unique véritable famille - celle qui le fait rire, qui le soutient dans les moments difficiles, celle qui croit en lui et lui fait confiance, celle sur laquelle il peut compter sans rien attendre en retour, quoique. . .

Et c'est sur cette pensée positive, que Timothée McGee plaça son casque audio intégrant un micro à ses oreilles, pour ensuite étirer ses mains tout en faisant claquer chacun de ses doigts prêt à passer sa soirée du mieux qu'il puisse.

« Tango huit, tango huit, ici tango un, prêt pour la mission d'infiltration » dit-il avec toute sa concentration qu'on lui connait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut !**

Merci pour la reveiw Chou05, je poste la suite maintenant car une longue semaine m'attend -je ne sais pas vraiment si j'aurais le temps plus tard du coup.

Merci pour la lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review même si c'est pour me dire d'arrêter de vous torturer avec mes écrits ;)

* * *

Elle entra dans son appartement tard le soir, comme la plupart des jours, pour se retrouver seule, une fois de plus.

Elle enleva ses chaussures et détacha ses cheveux, épuisée.

Elle prit le petit cadre sur le guéridon et embrassa la photo représentant sa famille. Son petit rituel quotidien, pour se sentir plus près d'eux.

Elle le reposa délicatement ensuite et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain décidée à se détendre dans un bain bien mérité. Son repas devra attendre.

Elle ouvrit les robinets d'eau et se déshabilla doucement en enlevant en premier son arme et son couteau dissimulés sous sa jupe, qu'elle déposa tout près de la baignoire se sentant plus en sécurité en leur présence.

Puis s'installa lentement vers le bas, se laissant doucement envelopper par les biens faits de l'eau chaude sur son corps fatigué. L'ex agent du Mossad qu'elle était, aurait été ravie d'avoir une mission sous couverture mélangeant la finesse, la ruse, l'espièglerie et la combativité à la fin. Mais elle avait changé. Le temps l'avait changé en une femme beaucoup plus douce attendant les petits plaisirs de la vie plutôt que la guerre invisible sans fin dans laquelle elle s'était embarquée il y a longtemps, alimentée par la haine.

Elle soupira se sentant plus à l'aise à présent dans la salle envahie d'une vapeur d'eau et éteignit les robinets estimant la hauteur de son bain satisfaisante pour se laisser ensuite aller en arrière, sa tête reposant sur le rebord.

Fixant un point imaginaire elle repensa à sa journée et se mit à sourire en revoyant ses coéquipiers.

- En revoyant la nouvelle coupe de cheveux déjantée de sa seule véritable amie du pays. Le visage enjoué de son collègue en croquant à pleine dents dans son donut. Du petit sourire en coin de son patron qu'il essayait du mieux qu'il puisse de cacher en voyant les pitreries de son équipe. De son partenaire bouche bée en la découvrant vêtu de sa minijupe pour sa couverture-

Oui, elle se sentait seule, n'avait sûrement pas les meilleures relations avec sa famille de sang, du moins ceux qui restaient de toute évidence, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que demain elle retrouvera sa seule et unique véritable famille.

Elle se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire en ce moment mais toute son attention s'arrêta sur son partenaire avec une image de lui affichant son magnifique sourire figé dans son esprit.

Dépitée de toujours penser à lui quand elle fût seule et encore plus gênée de le faire dénudée dans un bain, Ziva David ferma les yeux pour plonger sa tête sous l'eau croyant effacer l'image, bien qu'agréable.

« Arrête, arrête, arrête, règle douze, règle numéro douze », pensa-t-elle encore et encore.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Muchachos !

Lone Wolf 3, PinkBlueGreen, Chou05, Crazy'Leou et Rose-Eliade, je ne sais que dire, à part MERCI évidement.

Je suis étonnée mais ravie que ça vous plaise et voyant cela -vu que j'avais un chapitre d'avance- je vous le poste maintenant.

Je sais pour certaines que vous attendez le passage de Tony, mais étant mon personnage préféré je garde le meilleur pour la fin ou avant dernier car il me semble que Gibbs est mieux placé pour faire la clôture de cette équipe.

* * *

Il entra dans sa maison tard le soir, comme la plupart des jours, pour se retrouver seul, une fois de plus.

Il avait vendu la grande maison familiale y a peu et placé tous les chiens dans une nouvelle famille, trop fatigué à présent pour s'occuper d'eux, de lui-même en fait.

Il avait l'habitude de saluer sa mère en entrant, mais aujourd'hui le seul rituel qui s'offrait à lui, était de se diriger dans la cuisine pour se faire réchauffer et manger le repas préparé par la dame de service laissé sur la table avant son départ.

Il s'installa face au vide pour déguster ce petit plat mijoté et pourtant sans goût. Un plat fait sans amour était un plat vide de sens pour lui.

Une fois fini, il débarrassa et fit la vaisselle avant de se diriger dans sa pièce à vivre.

Il y mit en route son gramophone qui inonda, après quelques crépitements prouvant son ancienneté, toute la pièce d'une musique d'opéra douce et volupté.

Un soupçon de joie amère se fit voir sur ses vieux traits à l'écoute lui rappelant un passé.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil à bascule de velours rouge, enleva ses lunettes qu'il déposa sur la petite table à ses côtés, croisa les mains sur son bas ventre et posa sa tête en arrière se laissant bercer par les doux mouvements de son fauteuil.

La mélodie enveloppait son cœur dans un monde imaginé où il serait entouré de sa maman heureuse de le voir combler avec sa femme, ses enfants et petits-enfants.

Mais la triste vérité était toute autre et il se sentait éperdument seul quand il rentrait chez lui.

Il soupira, le cœur lourd de remords, et pour se changer les idées, repensa à sa journée.

Son travail, bien que lugubre pour certains, avait finalisé sa vie de solitaire, dans une morgue froide et hostile.

Et pourtant, dans sa contradiction, il lui avait amené un sens.

Il aimait son travail, trouvait du réconfort parmi les défunts et par-dessus tout il avait rencontré de merveilleuses personnes avec qui il partageait sa vie.

-Il revit son ami et confident de longue date donné une tape derrière la tête de son agent senior après une remarque des plus juvéniles. Le sourire malicieux et remplie de moqueries de sa partenaire à ce geste. Le tint vert du dernier agent en voyant les insectes sortir de la bouche du cadavre en décomposition. Et enfin, il ré-entendit la blague plus que douteuse de son associé suivit de son rire si particulier-

Oui, il se sentait seul, n'avait pas fondé de famille pour combler ce vide, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que demain il retrouvera sa seule et unique véritable famille.

Il ne put retenir son sourire en repensant à son jeune assistant maladroit, qu'il estimait comme beaucoup plus, avec son humour noir accompagné d'une si innocente façon de penser et bientôt, Donald Mallard ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur venant tout juste de comprendre sa blague dite plus tôt.

« Oh Jimmy, heureusement que tu ne me vois pas » dit-il en essuyant de son mouchoir de soie ses yeux humides de joie.


End file.
